Don't Be So Pushy!
by Mal's Left Eye
Summary: Allan and Will struggle to get time alone, Djaq is clingy and Much is plotting. AllanWill Slash :3


** ---Sherwood Forest--- **

Allan A Dale was leaning against one of Sherwood's towering sycamore trees, contemplating the good things in his life. Not so long ago, anyone who knew him would have laughed if you'd even suggested that Allan might be doing such a thing, but recently it had been happening more and more often. It worried him slightly, that he could be so consumed with these kinds of thoughts, but he didn't really mind. Love must do this to you, he supposed.

And under the tree, Allan A Dale was also waiting. Will and he had plans. For reasons that were beyond him, Will had been sent off with Djaq to gather honey, but they weren't going to let that spoil their fun. And in the meantime, Allan got to imagine his lover.

Just as he begun to call up thoughts of those deep green eyes, a voice jerked him back to reality.

"Okay, I think I lost her"

Will was striding towards him through the freshly fallen leaves, a shy grin on his face. Allan couldn't help but smile back at him. What did it matter that his daydream had been cut short? The real thing was here, stepping closer even as he looked at him.

"I thought you weren't gunna make it" Allan said, but he was ginning and there was no real concern in his voice. He pushed himself off the tree and walked towards Will.

"Couldn't let you down, now, could I?" Will replied, mirroring Allan's carefree tones, though blushing slightly. Allan didn't reply but circled his arms round Wills waist, pulling him closer. Will slipped his hands onto Allan's shoulders and lent into him as 

Allan closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss.

Which never came. What did come was a sharp shove to the shoulders and a hedge. Sprawled on his back with twigs scratching at his face, Allan's ears caught what was probably the most unpleasant sound in the world.

"Will! There you are!"

Allan sighed and relaxed into the bush, despite having a face full of leaves. Looks like Wills evasion skills weren't as good as he thought.

"Yeah, sorry, I just need to, erm, toilet." Will said, clearly very embarrassed. But whether this was because he'd almost been caught with his hands on another man or because he'd told Djaq he was relieving himself, Allan couldn't tell.

"Oh, okay" Djaq sounded almost as embarrassed as Will "I'll just go wait for you." Allan couldn't help sniggering at the whole situation, which earned him a sharp look from Will. Once she was out of earshot, they both started to speak at the same time.

"She likes you"

"I think she loves me"

The two men looked at each other and bust out laughing, as Will stretched out his hand to pull Allan out of the hedge.

"Sorry about that" Will said as Allan dusted himself down.

"I've had worse." Allan replied, smirking. Will blushed again.

"I better go join her." Will said apologetically "I don't think the same trick will work twice"

"It didn't work the first time" Allan said critically.

"Yeah, alright" Will said with mock reproach.

"Just don't push me in a hedge again." Allan said, smirking again, as he started to walk away, "See ya back at camp."

** ---Outlaws Camp--- **

Allan arrived back at the camp more than a little frustrated. Damn Djaq and her Saracen tracking techniques. He'd never get a moment alone with Will if she decided to make a habit of following him around.

Robin, Much and John were sat outside with some of the food intended for the drop-offs. Allan wondered what had happened, all the food was supposed to be gone by now. As soon as he saw him, Robin called him over.

"Great, Allan, we need you to go over to Nettlestone"

"Sure," Allan agreed, trotting over to where they were sitting "What for?"

"We're behind on the drop offs." He explained, gesturing at the sacks. That explained that, then "Much and I are covering Locksley, Will and Djaq'll do Klun and you and John can do Nettlestone"

"Yeah where are Will and Djaq?" Allan asked, thinking it best to cover his tracks.

"Oh we sent them gathering honey" Much said, in what he must have thought was a knowing voice

"You did, did you?" Allan retorted before he could help himself.

"Yeah, we did" Much responded defensively

Honey." Allan said, raising his eyebrows "is that a euphemism?" But Much was saved from responding as Will and Djaq appeared over the hill and started walking down towards the camp. Will caught Allan's eye momentarily and winked.

"That was quick." Robin said, grinning.

"Yeah, couldn't find any honey" Will said, raising his shoulders as if he couldn't understand how on earth this had possibly happened.

"No honey?" Much asked, entirely failing to feign innocence.

"I think we've exhausted the forests supply" Will suggested, looking at shelf Much had erected over his cooking area. There were already 17 jars.

"Yes, well, maybe you're right" Much said "Robin how about-"

"What exactly is it you're cooking that needs this much honey?" Allan asked, folding his arms.

"A chef needs his kitchen well stocked" Much was getting more defensive by the minute.

"I'm not being funny or anything, but that's a bit more than 'well stocked'" Allan pointed out. Much opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"I think" Allan started "that there's some ulterior motive here"

"What? No! there isn't!" Much said shrilly, looking around for help "Robin! Uh, tell them about the drop offs!" Robin grinned at his old friend before turning to Will and Djaq to begin

"Right, we're behind on the drop offs"

"Right!" Much cut in "Me and Robin are doing Locksley, John and Djaq are doing Klun and Allan and Will are doing Nettlestone."

Allan was tempted to draw attention to Much's amendment to the way they were splitting up, but thought better of it. He got to be with Will, so he wasn't going to complain, as much as he loved winding Much up. He settled for smirking. Much scowled at him.

** ---Nettlestone--- **

"It's getting dark" Allan pointed out as they walked along the edge of Nettlestone pond, deliveries finished.

"Yeah, that took a bit longer than expected" Will agreed.

"You can say that again." Allan said, exasperated "I thought we'd never tear that old bird away from you."

Will laughed gently, but didn't say anything.

"It's a good thing I don't get jealous" Allan added in a tone that didn't quite match what he was saying. Again, Will didn't reply, but he smiled, then did something completely unexpected. He reached out and took Allan's hand in his own. Allan almost jumped. He wasn't used to that kind of affection.

"I-" He started, looking down at their joined hands with slight disbelief.

"Come on." Will said, smiling, and pulling him into the beginnings of the forest. As soon as they were deep enough to be out of sight, he pushed Allan up against a tree. "This more what you had in mind?"

"Something like that, yeah" Allan mumbled.

Will grinned and pressed his lips against Allan's, reclaiming the kiss that was stolen from then earlier. Allan slid his tongue into Will's mouth and moaned gently into the kiss, throwing his arms round Will's neck to pull him closer. It was so rarely that they got the opportunity to do this, and Allan was going to savour every moment.

Taking the initiative, Will allowed his hands to wander from Allan's hips to the top of Allan's breaches and heard Allan's breath catch in his throat. Then-

"Will?"

It was Djaq again.

Will looked out from behind the tree. He cursed. For the second time that day, Allan felt Wills hands push firmly at his chest and he fell over backwards. Only this time there wasn't a bush. Thankfully a flock of startled birds masked the splash.

"Will?"

Allan was really starting to hate that voice.

"Yeah?"

And he was already hating the way Will responded to it.

"Djaq? Why aren't you in Klun?"

"Me and John finished ages ago. We've been waiting for you at camp. Robin sent me out to check you hadn't died or anything" Somehow, Allan didn't think that was quite the full story

"Nope, not dead!" Will was really awful at lying. He'd have to work on that.

"Where's Allan?" Djaq asked with an odd curiosity in her voice.

"Allan? He was just, erm, actually, I better go find him"

"I'll go with you" Djaq replied eagerly.

"No, don't worry, it could take a while." Will countered quickly. Allan smirked at that. It'd take a while, alright. "You better tell Robin we're not dead"

"Oh, alright" Djaq said dejectedly. Allan heard the sound of her retreating feet crunching through the leaves. Will let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm not being funny," Breathed Allan, as he rose, bedraggled, from the pond, spitting out water "But that was worse than the hedge."

** ---Outlaws Camp--- **

"Allan, wake up!"

Blearily, Allan's eyelids flicked open and Wills face swam into view. It was the middle of the night. By the time they'd got back to the camp they'd barely had time for dinner before settling down for the night. Thankful for even the slightest bit of warmth after the chill of the pond, Allan had fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Will? What's going on?" He asked, his brain still fogged from sleep

"Shh, we don't want to wake the others." Will replied nervously, looking around before slipping in next to Allan

"Will?" Allan was shocked. For a moment Will offered no reply but to huddle himself closer to Allan.

"I love you, Allan" He whispered after a while.

"I love you too." Allan replied, stunned, but realising it to be true as he said it. He took wills chin in his hand and lifted it, looking deep into his eyes, and felt he were consumed by them. They lay there for what felt like an age, silently taking in each others appearances as if they'd never before set eyes on one another. Eventually, Will spoke, licking his lips bashfully.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked.

"Sunday?" Allan ventured, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Its my birthday"

"Happy birthday" Allan said softly, and he lent in to capture Will's lips with his own. "I know its your birthday and I should be doing the giving" He murmured as he broke the kiss, their lips still touching "But do this one thing for me, Will."

"You name it" Will said, smiling and kissing Allan again.

"Don't push me out of bed."

_Authors Note: Wow, another Allan/Will fic! I don't supposed you're really surprised XD This one is a birthday present for my friend Jen I hope both you and her like it! And the review button is a good way of showing it if you did._

_And don't worry, episode 12/13 complaint coming soon. Very soon._


End file.
